Aamun koitteessa
by Liibooboo
Summary: Perinteinen DenNor-ficci:  Nor jättää Denin ja seuraukset voitte lukea... Ikäraja T VALMIS pituus 1 luku


Heti alkuun kiitos kaikille tänne eksyneille~

Ja tässä siis ihan perinteinen DenNor-ficci :) Kun kuulin tuon ihanan kappaleen, oli yksinkertaisesti pakko kirjoittaa sen pohjalta ficci... Toivottavasti löytyy edes jotain erilaista kuin muissa DenNor-ficeissä, ja varmennan vielä että tarkoitus ei tosiaankaan ole matkia ketään.

**Tekijänoikeudet:** Hahmot kuuluvat Hidekaz Himaruyalle ja kappale on Eric Saaden Break of dawn ja kuuluu siis teijöilleen :3 Ja juoni on ihan omani tietenkin...

**Varoitukset:** Sisältää hiukan kiroilua, aavituksen angstia sekä kiROtusvirheitä...

Tanskasta käytän nimeä Den ja Norjasta nimeä Nor.

Ja sitten vielä, ne _kursivoidut _kohdat ovat takaumia, flashbackejä tai muistoja, miksi niitä sitten haluaakaan sanoa, ja **tummennetut **ovat sen kappaleen sanoja :)

Toivottavasti nautitte~

* * *

"_Häivy!"_

"_Nor, et sinä voi..."_

"_Ulos! Nyt!"_

"_Mutta Nor..."_

"_NYT! Irti minusta ja ulos! Äläkä tule takaisin!"_

"_Mutta minä rakastan sinua!"_

"_Mutta minä en sinua! Mene jo!"_

_Norin sanat olivat kuin isku vasten kasvoja. Den lähti sydän särkyneenä, vailla paikkaa minne mennä._

**I don't wanna wake up lonely**

Den säpsähti hereille hämärällä sivukujalla. Sinne hän oli eksynyt vaellettuaan koko eilisen päivän ympäri kaupunkia... Sen jälkeen kun Nor oli ajanut hänet ulos. Yht' äkkiä. Den oli yöpynyt Norin luona jo useita kuukausia, ja eilen hänet oltiin sitten häädetty. Kenties siksi, ettei hän ollut sammunut heti illalla... Vaan yrittänyt ensin puhua Norin kanssa... Kenties hiukan enemmänkin kuin puhua... Ja sammunut vasta Norin iskettyä häntä kengällä päähän.

Mutta sama se. Nyt hän heräsi yksinään, maasta, tokkuraisena ja sydän tuntuen konkreettisesti särkyneeltä.

**I can't stand another night alone in my bed**

Hän ei kestäisi toista tälläistä yötä. Ei yksinkertaisesti kestäisi. Mutta Norin luokse hän ei voinut mennä... Kenties Tino ja Berwald päästäisivät hänet sohvalleen nukkumaan...

**Missing, hoping,**

**at the break of dawn.**

**I won't let go**

**won't give up now.**

Kyllä. Hän kävisi kysymässä, ja sitten olisi _pakko_ puhua Norin kanssa.

"Minä en luovuta" Den murahti. "Nor rakastaa minua. Hän huomaa sen vielä. Minä näytän sen hänelle.

Den nousi ja lähti kohti Berwaldin ja Tinon kotia.

* * *

_Nor katseli nukkuvaa Deniä hellästi hymyillen. Mies näytti nukkuessaan nuoremmalta ja viattomammalta. Vaikka uni johtuikin liiallisesta alkoholinkäytöstä..._

_Tämä oli jo seitsemäs kerta kun Den hoiperteli illalla Norin kotiin ja sammui tämän sänkyyn täysissä pukeissa._

_Ja sen jälkeiset tapahtumat olivat Norin ikioma salaisuus. Hän olisi kuollut jos joku saisi tietää... Edes Denillä ei ollut aavistustakaan._

_Nor laski Denin kengät lattialle ja kumartui hymyillen tämän ylle. Hän kosketti pikaisesti huulillaan nukkuvan miehen huulia, ja käpertyi sitten tämän viereen._

_Hän nukahti heti pää nojaten tanskalaisen rintaa vasten, tämän käsi ympärillään._

* * *

Nor räpytteli kiukkuisena silmiään. Se oli nyt ohi. Mutta silti... Denin ilme hänen lähtiessään... Mutta se oli _hänen _salaisuutensa! Kukaan, ei kukaan, saanut tietää että hän rakasti Deniä! Ei edes Den itse, vaikka se kieltämättä kuulostikin hiukan oudolta...

**Think about home when you're far away**

Ajatteliko Den häntä? Missä Den edes oli? Eihän hänellä ollut mitään paikkaa... _Täällä_ oli Denin koti. Tiesikö mies sen?

"...perhana!" Nor parahti. Miksei hän ollut kertonut mitään? Nyt oli myöhäistä... Tai ehkei sittenkään...

* * *

Den kulki pitkin tietä yrittäen pitää mielensä tyhjänä – epäonnistuen surkeasti.

**Think about me when when I wake up and you're gone**

**at the break of dawn**

Aina, kun hän oli herännyt Norin sängystä, toinen mies oli ollut poissa. Koko asunnosta. Hän oli saapunut aina noin puoli puoli tuntia Denin heräämisen jälkeen... Oli varmaan ollut Tinon ja Berwaldin luona paossa koko yön... Illasta Denillä ei ollut kovin tarkkoja muistikuvia, mutta jos Nor olisi ollut paikalla, sen hän kyllä luulisi muistavansa... Se olisi helpottanut aamun yksinäisyyttä.

**Think about us when we said forever**

Kerran, yhden kerran, Nor oli ollut paikalla aamulla. Hän oli istunut sängyn laidalla päivävaatteissaan ja katsellut Deniä ilmeettömänä kuten yleensäkin.

* * *

_Den havahtui unestaan ja huomasi heti Norin. Äkkiä hän oli illan juomisesta huolimatta tilanteen tasalla. Hän katsoi Noria silmiin ja mies vastasi katseeseen vakavana._

"_Minä rakastan sinua, Nor. Ikuisesti."_

_Nor ei vastannut mitään. Mutta hän hymyili. Hymy oli tältä mieheltä erittäin harvinainen lahja. Se kertoi... Jostakin. Jostakin kauniista._

Den hymyili muistolle, joka oli yksi hänen kauneimmistaan. Se oli ensimmäinen kerta kun hän sanoi rakastavansa Noria... Mutta sitä seuraava aamu oli taas tavallinen.

* * *

**Think about me and remember I'm alone**

**at the break of dawn**

Den heräsi yksin. Nor saapui vasta kahden tunnin päästä.

* * *

"_De... Den..." Nor puuskutti. Hän näytti siltä kuin olisi juossut koko matkan takaisin sieltä missä nyt ikinä olikaan ollut muistettuaan että Den oli yksin hänen kotonaan._

"_Niin?" Den virnisti._

"_Ääliö! Miksi sinun on pakko juoda joka ilta? Ja sammua _tänne?"

_Den kohautti olkiaan._

"_Ei minulla ole muutakaan paikkaa. _

_Norin ilme pehmeni aavistuksen, mutta hän jatkoi silti tavanomaista sättimistään vielä pitkään._

_Den ei välittänyt, hän kuuli saman joka aamu ja oli jo tottunut._

* * *

"Den! Mitä ihmettä sinä teet täällä?" Tino hämmästeli avatessaan oven. "Mikset ole Norin luon... Ai. Anteeksi."

Denin ilme oli näyttänyt vastauksen pääpiirteittäin. Tino katsoi tarkasti itseään reilusti pidempää miestä. Yleensä Den oli iloinen ja riehakas, nyt hän näytti masentuneelta... Ja pohjattoman surulliselta.

"Haluatko... Haluatko olla täällä ensi yön?" Tino kysyi myötätuntoisena.

Den nyökkäsi ja kääntyi pois. Hän ei ollut sanonut sanaakaan koko aikana.

Hän kuuli takaansa Berwaldin huutavan Tinoa, ja vilkaistessaan taakseen hän näki kun pieni suomalainen nousi varpailleen kietoakseen kätensä ruotsalaisen kaulaan.

Den irvisti tuskasta. Jos... Jos vain hän ja Nor... Mutta ei. Nor oli sanonut ettei rakastanut häntä.

**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**

Ei. Se ei ollut totta. Nor rakasti häntä. Rakasti! Varmasti! Tuo itsepäinen norjalainen ymmärätäisi sen vielä jonakin päivänä.

**I believe that somewhere down the line you'll be mine**

"Ja silloin Nor on vihdoin minun." Den lupasi itselleen. Varmasti Nor katui jo sanojaan... Kärsi ainakin melkein yhtä paljon kuin Den...

Kerrankin Den oli oikeassa.

* * *

Nor kärsi. Kauniit muistot piinasivat häntä – ja missä välissä hänelle ja Denille oli edes kertynyt kauniita, yhteisiä muistoja?

**In the twilight**

**I feel your beating heart**

_Kuu loi siltansa tyynelle lahdelle. Ilma oli lämmin, kevyt tuuli puhalsi ja koko maailma oli hiljaa._

_Tuntui siltä ettei ollut mitään muuta kuin he kaksi. Nor tunsi olonsa täysin rauhalliseksi, rentoutuneeksi ja ennen kaikkea turvalliseksi. Hän nojasi päätään ja Denin rintaan tanskalaisen käsivarsi ympärillään._

_Uni alkoi hiljalleen saada valtaansa, ja lopulta Nor nukahti Denin syliin. Yhä unen läpi hän kuuli miehen sydämenlyönnit, ja nukkui rauhallisesti, unia näkemättä aamuun saakka._

* * *

Muiston etääntyessä Nor tajusi itkevänsä. Hän kosketti hämmentyneenä märkää poskeaan. Hän ei edes muistanut, milloin oli itkenyt viimeksi. Pikkulapsena kenties? Ja nyt hän itki sen tanskalaisen typeryksen takia. Joka luultavasti vihasi Noria hänen sanojensa takia...

**I won't let go**

**Won't give up now**

Sama se, vaikka vihaisi tällä hetkellä. Nor nöyrtyisi ja pyytäisi anteeksi. Hän paljastaisi suurimman salaisuutensa, syvän ja puhtaan rakkautensa, suoraan Denille. Kiertelemättä ja kaartelematta, tällä kertaa hän puhuisi suoraan ja totta.

**Think about home when you're far away**

Hän kertoisi, että Denin koti olisi aina hänen luonaan.

**Think about me when I wake up and I'm alone**

**at the break of dawn**

Den ei joutuisi enää koskaan heräämään yksin tyhjästä talosta.

**Think about us when we said forever**

Hän rakastaisi Deniä ikuisesti ja myös kertoisi sen.

**Think about me and remember I'm alone**

Hän ei unohtaisi Deniä koskaan vaan he olisivat aina yhdessä.

**At the break of dawn**

Huomenna hän kertoisi kaiken. Heti aamulla.

Nor nukahti mieli toiveikkaana.

* * *

Samaan aikaan myös Den sulki silmänsä Tinon ja Berwaldin olohuoneen sohvalla. Hän toivoi, että huomenna tapahtuisi jotakin. Tämä koko päivä oli ollut niin tyhjä... Huomenna hän puhuisi Norin kanssa... Huomenna...

Kello kolme aamuyöllä Den havahtui äkisti. Hänen oli pakko tehdä jotain. Nyt. Nyt!

Hän ponnahti ylös sohvalta, syöksähti ulko-ovelle ja juoksi läpi kaupungin Norin talolle asti.

**My hands were cold and dry**

Siellä hän pysähtyi hengittämään. Hän pyyhkäisi jääkylmällä kädellään hiukset silmiltään – ja koputti.

Ei mennyt kauaakaan kun Nor avasi oven.

Hetken nämä kaksi miestä vain katsoivat toisiaan silmiin.

**Your cheeks were red**

"De... Den" Nor sopersi. Puna levisi hitaasti hänen poskilleen. "Sinä... Mitä sinä täällä teet? Tähän aikaan?"

Den kohotti kulmiaan ja hymyili vinosti. Kerrankin Nor oli hämmentynyt ja hän itse tyyni.

"Sinä tulit takaisin." Nor sopersi.

"Jos vain huolit minut" Den sanoi ja levitti kätensä.

Nor oli hetkessä kietonut kätensä Denin ympärille.

**We said we'd love forever**

**That's what we said,**

**that's what we said**

"Minä rakastan sinua" hän mutisi kasvot haudattuina Denin rintaan.

"Lopultakin tajusit" Den puolestaan mutisi Norin hiuksiin. "Minäkin rakastan sinua."

**Think about home **

**when about you're far away**

Nor nosti katseensa Denin silmiin.

"Sinulla on aina koti minun luonani."

**Think about me **

**when I wake up and you're gone**

**at the break of dawn**

"Sinun ei tarvitse enää koskaan herätä yksinään.

**Think about us when we said forever**

"Rakastan sinua _aina_"

**Think about me and remember I'm alone**

"Etkä koskaan unohda minua?" Den kuiskasi.

"Juuri niin."

"Siinä tapauksessa... Nor, minäkin voin sanoa tuon kaiken sinulle.

Nor kohottautui varpailleen.

**At the break of dawn**

Aurongon ensisäteiden hiipiessä taivaanrannasta heidän huulensa kohtasivat. Tuo suudelma vangitsi yhden harvoista, täydellisistä hetkistä.

**At the break of dawn.**


End file.
